Garnis
Garnis(ガルニス Garunisu) is a Bemborg that appeared in Episode 5 of Mirai Robo Daltanious. Appearance Garnis has a humanoid-body structure with a black and blue color-scheme. It has red buckle on it’s waist, two red spiked-Shoulder pads with each one carrying two missiles upfront, a red spike-mace for the right hand, and two wings on the back with red membranes. On each of it’s feet, it has three long spikes that are curved upwards, a red horn sticking on top of it’s head, a beak-like nose with tusks sticking out from it’s mouth, and long yellow hair on it’s head. Biography When one of the Generals of the Zaar Empire, Prozaurus, sends out three of his Soliders to kill Kento, they ended up taking Kento’s friends as prisoners. Using them as bait to lure out Kento, Prozaurus sends out his Bemborg, Garnis, to attack the Adarus Base. Kento wasn’t around the base at the time, So Doctor Earl turns on the barrier which Garnis stands on top of and starts attacking. When Kento arrives at the scene, he and Danji manage to save their friends first, then he summons Beralios to knock Garnis off the Adarus Base and to bring him and his friends to the base. While Beralios fights off Garnis, Kento and Danji aboard into their Mechs. Garnis was able to constrict Beralios with it’s Long Hair, but Kento, now piloting Atlas, uses Hand Slicer to slice the hair to free Beralios and faces off against the Bemborg. Despite a gunshot wound that Kento got when saving his friends, he manages to get Atlas to combine with Beralios and Danji’s Gumper into Daltanious. Calling forth the Trans-Saber and Trans-Shield, Daltanious fights with Garnis until the Bemborg wraps Daltanious with it’s Multiple Long Tongues and shocks them. Kento tries to pull through the shock and his wound, but then Garnis reveals a big drill in place for it’s head and tries to directly kill Kento. Fortunately, Kento pulls through with his wound and fires Beralios’ Ultra-electromagnetic Eraser and sends Garnis to the sky. When Garnis falls back down, Daltanious uses Raithunder and fires an arrow through Garnis’ chest. With the Bemborg down, Kento summons Daltanious’ Flame Sword. Seeing the situation, Garnis was about to retreat, but with it’s back turned Daltanious was able to use Cross Cut and slice Garnis into four halves, destroying Prozaurus’ Bemborg. Powers/Abilities Flight: Garnis is able to fly through the air with it’s wings. Eye Beams: Garnis can shoot two yellow beams from it’s eyes. Double-Edge Axe Hand: Garnis has a Double-Edged Axe in place for it’s left hand. It can also throw it’s Axe Hand like a boomerang and then a pincher claw will be in place. Long Hair: Garnis has long hair on it’s head that it can use to whip and constrict it’s opponent. It also seems to able to discharge electricity to shock it’s opponent. Mace Arm: In place for it’s right arm, Garnis has a red mace that it uses to clobber it’s opponents. Shoulder Missiles: Garnis carries four missiles within it’s shoulders with two on each side. Multiple Long Tongues: Garnis can lash out multiple long tongues from it’s mouth to constrict it’s opponent and can even discharge electricity to deliver a shock. This is most likely a back-up for when it’s long hair gets sliced. Drill Head: Garnis can retract its head within it’s body so a big drill can rise out in place. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju